La Fladicite Enjôleuse
by Fairy Bloody
Summary: Pour sauvé Luffy d'une mort certaine Zoro et Sanji vont devoir partir à la recherche d'une fleur aux danrés miraculeuse. Ambiguïté de la relation des deux garçons va vous transporté au file des chapitres avant de finir dans un lemon. Vont-il trouver cette fleur ? Vont-il survire à ce voyage ? Et comment leurs sentiments vont il évolués ? Tout est dit dans cette fanfiction !
1. Intro : Luffy en danger et dur passé

Tout se passé comme a son habitude sur le bateau pirate quand un cri se fit entendre.

Sanji venait de heurter quelque chose, ou quelqu'un … Et avais crié de surprise.

**« - Woooow ! C'est quoi sa ?! »**

« Sa » N'etait autre que son Nakama au cheveux vert endormit sur le pont. Du moins jusqu'à se que Sanji ne lui crie dans les oreilles.

**« - Comment ça c'est quoi « sa » ?! T'as un probleme sourcil en vrille ?!** Dit Zoro enerver par la réflexion et le réveille que lui avais fait son « ami » .

**Ouai ! C'est quoi SA !**

**Tu veux te battre ?!**

**Nan, j'ai pas le temps pour tes gamineries.**

**Pardon ?! C'est toi qui a commencé a me provoqué je te signal !**

**J'ai juste été surprit je te signal !**

**Il t'en faut peux quand même ! T'es une vrais tapette en faite … **Dit-il un sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

… … Sanji commençais à s'énerver mais se calma aussitôt.** Je te signal, très chère marimo, que si tu NE DORMAIS PAS n'importe ou, Je n'aurais PAS étais surpri, sur ce, je suis vraiment presser la, alors salut.** Sanji s'en alla donc dans la cuisine préparer le dîner.

… **Grr …** Zoro grogne, contrarier, mais n'en rajouta pas. »

Tout à coup le médecin de l'équipage débarqua sur le pont paniquer, des larmes aux coins des yeux.

**« - Sanji ! Zoro ! Nami ! Tout le monde ! »**

Le petit médecin tomba à genoux et pleura à chaud de larmes. Nami accouru donc pour le prendre dans ses bras,, suivit de près par l'équipage inquiet pour la petite boule de poil.

**« - Du calme Chopper ! Du calme .. Dis nous se qui te tracasse, arrête de pleurer**. Dit Nami en serrant le jeune médecin contre elle.

**C'est … C'est Luffy ! I-Il … Il … Chopper paressai****t désemparer.**

**Il ?! **Dit l'équipage.

**Luffy … Il … Il est en danger de mort ! Je ne peux pas le sauver … Il va mourrir ! »**

Ses paroles furent suivit d'un blanc, lourd et pesant, pressant imbrisable. Nami fut la seule à avoir la force de briser se silence pesant.

« **- … **Elle regarda le médecin, le regard triste, comme brisée de l'intérieur. **Tu ne connais aucun remède ? …** Chopper la regarda et acquiesça de la tête.

**Si … Il y en a un …** les regards de l'équipage s'illuminérent d'un coup.

**Le quel est-il ?! **Dit Nami pleine d'espoir.

**C'est la Fladicite Enjôleuses … **Dit le médecin.

**C'est quoi ? **Dit Zoro.

**Une fleure … **Dirent ensemble Sanji et Chopper. »

Chopper regarda Sanji, comme étonner que celui-ci connaisse l'existence de cette fleure. Quand le regard de Sanji croisa celui de Chopper, il etait froid et triste, c'est alors que Sanji pris la parole.

**« - … … La Fladicide Enjôleuses … Aussi appeler la fleure de l'espoir … Et une fleur dont le cœur et les pétales peuvent gerire de toute les maladies. Et d'après une légende elle pourrait même redonner la vie. Cependant il n'y a aucune preuve de son existance ni de ses denré médical … Et le périple dans le quel s'embarque les personnes a la recherche de la fleur et mortel, et transforme souvent leur personnalité, car sur l'île au se trouverais cette fleure au pouvoir miraculeux, se trouve d'autre plantes et insecte dangereux pour l'homme et même certain, inconnu a se jour … … **prés ses longues explications Sanji serra les poings et regarda Chopper.

**C'est exactement sa … **Dit le médecin intriguer par la réaction de Sanji.

**Donc …** Dit Nami **… On doit trouver cette fleure … Et elle est sur quelle île ? **Dit elle en regardant Sanji.

**Elle est sur une île tropical du nom de « Angel Healing » … **Dit Sanji presque aussitôt** … Euu … Enfin A se qu'il paraît hein … **Dit-il comme pour se rattraper.

**Et ou est cette île **? Dit Zoro en regardant Sanji.

**Je crois … Que … C'est notre prochaine destination … **Dit Sanji en baissant les yeux. **Je suis désolé je ne me sent pas bien … Je vais allé me reposer … **Aussitôt Sanji parti dans sa chambre. »

Tous le regardèrent partir sans rien dire. Sauf Zoro qui se leva et decida d'aller le voir.

**« - Je vais voir se qu'il a …** Dit-il. »

Personne ne parut choquer de voir Zoro inquiet pour Sanji. Car malgré leurs combats quotidien et leurs différences, les deux garçons était tout de même des amis proches.

Sanji arriva dans le dortoir de garçons et s'assit dans un coin. Non loin de la Zoro s'assit et entama la conversation.

«** - Il t'arrive quoi ? …**

**Laisse tomber marimo …**

**Nan … J'ai capte qu'il y avais un truc qui clocher au moment même au tu as sorti ta science … Même Chopper avait l'aire de pas savoir tout sa … Et quand tu en parlais tu sérrais les poings … **

**Et alors qu'est-que sa peut te faire … ?** Dit Il la tête dans les bras.

**Bah j'aime pas te savoir triste … **Zoro se leva et alla s'asseoir devant Sanji.

**Quoi ? …**

**Dis moi …**

**Nan …**

**Sanji … S'il te plaît … J'en parlerais pas …**

**Tu as déjà étais amoureux marimo ? …**

**Oui … Et ou est le rapport ?**

**Laisse moi parlé !**

**Pardon …**

**j'étais amoureux d'une fille quand j'étais gamin … Je devais avoir 14 ans … Et je l'aimais comme j'ai jamais aimé … Elle est tombé gravement malade … Et aucun médecin ne trouvé de médicament pour la guérire … Je me suis donc mis àlire des dizaines et des dizaines de livre de médecine … Et je suis tombé sur la Fladicite Enjôleuses … J'en ais parlé autour de moi mais personne ne m'a écouté … Disant que je n'étais qu'un gamin rêveur et que je m'attachai a une chimère … Alors je suis allé la voir … Et je lui ais dis que j'avais trouvé une solution … quand je lui en ais parlé elle ma souri … Et elle m'as dis « Je suis vraiment désolé … J'aurais voulu te rendre heureux … Mais je ne fais que couler tes larmes … Pardonne moi … » … Apres ça j'étais vraiment résolu à trouvé cette fleure … Cependant le jour de mon départ … Sur le port … J'ai appris qu'elle était morte pendant la nuit … Les adulte de mon entourage m'empêcher de chercher la fleure pour la faire revenir d'entre les morts … Ne voulant pas que je gâche ma vie pour une folie … Disant qu'un amour de jeunesse … Sa vient et sa repart … Que je l'oublierai vite et retomberait amoureux d'une autre … Le jours suivant il l'on entéré … Moi et l'équipage du baratier étions parti de l'île quelque heure plutôt … Je n'ai donc pas pue assister a son enterrement … Et depuis se jours … Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pu la sauver … Voila … Tu es content ? …** Dit Sanji en allumant une cigarette, le regard dans les vagues.

**Je peux pas dire content non … Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi … Et elle s'appelait comment ? …**

**Maïko … Elle s'appelait Maïko …**

**C'est un joli nom …**

**Je trouve aussi … il lui allait très bien … Elle était magnifique ...**

**Evidement … Pour que tu tombe amoureu fallait au moins qu'elle soit une déesse de la beauté … **Sanji souri tendrement en entendant Zoro.

**Merci …**

**De quoi ?**

**De m'avoir ecouté … Sa m'a fait du bien de te parlé … Merci …**

**Je t'en pris … **Zoro se leva apres quelques minutes et pris Sanji par le bras. **Viens … **

**Ou ?**

**Je sais pas mais tu va pas rester ici a te morfondre dans le noir …**

**Tu as raison … Faut que j'aille faire à manger …**

**Très bonne idée ça va te faire penser à autre chose comme sa ! En plus je commençais à avoir faim !** Dit Zoro en souriant. »

Zoro allèrent tout deux dans la cuisine, contre toute attente l'equipage les y attendais.

Nami regarda Zoro comme pour savoir se qu'il c'était passé. Le bretteur lui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Sanji commença donc à se mettre aux fourneaux après s'être excuser de sa réaction de tout a l'heure au près de ses nakama.

Usopp regarda Zoro et pris la parole a son tour.

**« - Apres que vous soyez partis tous les deux on a longuement discuter de la situation … Et on est arriver a la conclusion que arrivé sur l'île deux d'entre nous irions chercher la fleur pendant que les autres s'occuperont du bateau et de Luffy.**

**Mais on ne c'est pas décidé sur qui tiendra quel rôle …** Dit Nami.

**Moi ! Je vais chercher la fleure !** Dit Sanji qui c'était retourné brusquement, lâchant son saladier par la même occasion. »

Tous le regardèrent un peu surprit mais ne posèrent aucune question.

**« - Soit … Dit Nami. Sanji ira, qui pour l'accompagner ?**

**Moi.** Dit Zoro. **J'y vais avec lui … **Tous acquiescèrent de la tête puis se levèrent après quelque instant pour finir se qu'il était entrain de faire avant que Chopper ne les appelle, sauf Zoro qui resta la.

**Pourquoi t'es tu proposé ? … **Dit Sanji en ramassent son saladier.

**Parce que j'ai senti que je devais y aller …**

**Si tu le dis … »**

Sanji fit àmanger sous les regards absent de Zoro, semblant être perdu dans ses pensées.

**« - Eh ...Tout a l'heure j'ai entendu Nami dire que demain …**

**Ouai … Je sais … On sera arrivé sur l'île pendant la nuit … Alors demain on part chercher la fleure … Je sais …**

… **Et … Tu es sure …**

**Oui ! Je veux y aller … »**

Zoro ne dis rien et fini par s'endormir sur la table de la salle à manger.

Sanji quand a lui fini de préparer le dîner. Il vis le bretteur endormit, lui mis une couverture sur les épaules et s'assit en face de lui.

**« - Oi … Marimo … ? On va manger … Réveille toi …**

… Le bretteur ne se réveillait pas.

**Zoro … Debout …** Sanji passa sa main sur la joue du bretteur pour le réveiller.

**Hum ? Ah … Je me suis endormis ? … **Dis Zoro en se relevant.

Oui … Dit Sanji en retirant sa main rapidement, le rouge aux joues. **Leve toi je vais appeler les autres et on va manger.**

**Ok, Tu veux que je les appelles ?**

**Oui je vais mettre la table en attendant … Merci c'est gentil de proposer …**

**Je t'en pris ... »**

Zoro apella l'équipage et il mangèrent tous dans le silence le plus complet avant de tous partir allé se coucher.

A_ SUIVRE ..._


	2. Chapitre 1 : Galia Veraré

Le lendemain tous l'équipage s'activait sur le pont, préparant le départ des deux garçons.

**« - Tiens ! C'est un livre répertoriant tout les espèces vivantes et connut de cette île … **Dit Chopper en tendant un livre au cuisinier.

**Merci Chopper …**

**Et toi Zoro, prend ça … **Dit Nami en leurs tendant une carte.** C'est la seule carte de cette île que j'ai trouver, à croire que vraiment personne n'ose y mettre le pieds … »**

Zoro pris la carte, Sanji le livre, puis ils prirent tout deux un sac avec le nécessaire de survit pour 3 jours. Les deux Nakama sautèrent du bateau ensemble, saluèrent leurs amis et commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans la jungle de l'île tropicale.

Au bout de quelque temps Sanji soupira.

**« - Zooroo … **Dit-il lasse …

**Quoi ?**

**Tu tien la carte à l'envers …**

**Non … **

**Oui …**

**Non !**

**Ah … Donc tu peux me dire ou se trouve le Nord ? Ou l'Est ?**

**Bah devant et à droite …**

**Mais bien sûre … Mais toi face à moi pour voir … **Zoro s'exécuta.

**Et là ou ils sont ?**

**Bah devant et à droite …**

**Hum hum … Donc ils bougent en même temps que toi …**

… **Bah ou-**

**NON ! ABSOLUMENT PAS ! BAKA MARIMO ! **Dit Sanji en arrachant la carte des main du bretteur. »

Sanji, un peu a fleure de peau cause du périple dans le quel ils c'étaient lancer, reparti en arrière pour retrouver sont chemin. Cependant Zoro ne le laissa pas faire et lui attrapa le poignet.

**« - Cook … On cherche une fleure non ?**

**Et alors ?**

**Donc en faite on s'en fou de la carte …**

…

**Range cette carte, on s'y prend pas de la bonne manière …**

…**. Tu a raison …** Sanji rangea la carte.

**Et par la même occasion … Calme toi … **

**Désolé**** ... **»

Zoro et Sanji cherchèrent la fleure durant de longues heures avant de s'effondre épuiser dans un grand parterre de fleure blanche et noir, trouvant l'endroit approprier il décidèrent d'y faire halte et d'y passer la nuit.

Ils s'installèrent donc, préparant les sacs de couchage pour la nuit.

Ils ne se doutaient pas une seconde de la vrais nature de ces fleures. Ni des conséquences qu'elles auraient sur eux. Sanji, n'ayant pas lu le livre que Chopper lui avait donner, ne se doutait pas quand réalité, se doux parterre de fleure n'était autre qu'un champ de Galia Veraré (Ou fleure de verite, pour les intimes) des fleure mettant à découverts et révélant tout les sentiment éprouvé pas celui qui en inhale le parfum.

C'est alors, que sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des larmes commencèrent a couler le long des joues du cuisinier.

**« - Oi ? Cook ? Qu'es-que t'as ? …** Dit Zoro étonné. »

Le cuisinier vit des gouttes apparaître sur ses mains, puis commença à sentir la chaleurs des larmes coulants sur ses joues, et écarquilla les yeux, surprit, avant de regarder Zoro, le visage couvert de larmes et noyer dans l'incompréhension.

**« - J-je sais pas, je contrôle pas ! Je … Sanji serra les poings. Pourquoi maintenant … ? … J'avais pourtant réussit à me retenir … Alors pourquoi … ? Je …**

**Cook …**

**Je suis désolé … Je suis ridicule … **Sanji ne cessait d'essuyer ses larmes, ne les contrôlant plus il ne pouvait les arrêtés. »

Zoro regardait la cène de loin, impuissant, perdu. Il ne pouvait pas le réconforter, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'approcher du cuisinier, car depuis déjà quelques instant ils éprouvait l'irrésistible envie de serre dans ses bras pour le calmer et le rassurer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il était perdu lui aussi, que lui arrivait-il ?

Sanji, toujours en larmes, regardais Zoro paniquer, puis, voyant que celui-ci aussi semblait avoir un problème décida de s'éloigner pour se calmer.

Il parti donc chercher à manger : « pour économiser les provisions » avait-il dit.

Zoro le laissa faire, trop occuper a comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Une bonne heure plus tard, Sanji s'étant clamer, revint au campement avec des fraises qu'il avait trouver sur le chemin.

**« He ! Marimo ! J'ai trouver des fraises ! **Dit le cuisinier avec un grand sourire.** »**

Zoro ne lui répondit pas, toujours sous l'effet des Galia Verare, et évita même son regard, trop gêner pour l'affronter de face.

«** - Sympa … Tu pourrais au moins me regarder quand je te parle …**

**Desoler**. Dit Zoro, evitant toujours le regard de Sanji. **Tu devrais vérifier que tes fraises ne son pas empoisonner, cette île est pas normale, il si passe des trucs vraiment bizarre.**

**… Ouai … T'as pas tord pour une foi … Je trouve aussi qu'elle est bizarre cette île, je me sent bizarre depuis qu'on est arriver …**

**Moi aussi … Je pense que je aller faire un tour … je me sent pas bien …**

**… Ok … Stu veux ... »**

Zoro se leva et parti se balader, pendant ce temps, Sanji, vérifia la comestibilité des fraises, et il avait raison, quand il chercha dans le livre de Chopper les dites fraises, il tomba sur une fleure : « La Galia Verare », elle lui semblait familière, il leva les yeux du livre pour regarder autour de lui, dans l'espoir de se souvenir de ou il avait bien pue voir cette fleure, et comprit.

De son coter le bretteur, commençait a se sentir mieux, mais se ne fut que de courte duré quand il marcha sur un champignon par le quel s'échappa une fumer violette. Zoro tomba dans les pommes en la respirant. En se réveillant il se senti bizarre et trouvai que tout étais plus grand, normale, c'était un tigron … Vert … (Nda : Pour les abruti, un tigron c'est un tigre bébé - '').

Sanji ayant lu le descriptif de la Galia Verare se leva, pris le livre te parti a la recherche de Zoro pour le mettre au courant, mais la seul chose qu'il trouva fut un bebe tigre, vert.

« **- Oh ! T'es trop mignon toi j'ai toujours rêver d'en adopter un comme toi ! T'as perdu ta maman ? Dit Sanji, gaga.**

**Non … Ma forme humaine abruti …** Dit Zoro en soupirant.

… Sanji sursauta en entendant l'animal parler puis se stoppa net …

…** Ose rire …**

**Humpf … PFOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! C'est toi Marimo ?! HAHAHAHAHAHA J'aurais du m'en douter ! Ça existe pas un tigre vert ! AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !**

… Zoro agita la queue, contrarier …

**Quoi ? … Tu va me mordre si je rigole?! HAHAHAHAHAHA !** Sanji étais plier en deux et fini par s'effondre sur le sol mort de rire, les larmes au yeux.

**T'as fini oui ?!** Dit Zoro en sautant sur Sanji et lui arrachant le livre avec les dents. Faut trouver une solution ! »

Laissant Sanji mort de rire derrière lui, Zoro feuilleta le livre et tomba sur le fameux champignon : « Ce champignon vous transformera en l'animale preferere de la personne à qui vous voulez plaire, la seule façons de vous défaire de ses effets et de manger quelque chose préparer par celle-ci »

En lisant sa Zoro manqua un battement et arracha la page, sous le regard surprit de Sanji qui s'était arrêté de rire.

**« - OI ! ARRACHE PAS LES PAGES !**

**LA FERME ! UN CONSEILLE MARCHE PAS SUR CES PUTAIN DE CHAMPIGNON ET ME CHAUFFE PAS !**

… **Wow le chat sort les griffes ! Je peux savoir se qu'il me vaut t'es hurlement ?**

**Ta gueule ! La seule façons de me sortir de se merdier c'est que je mange un plat ...**

**Ah oui ? Bah ça va c'est pas si difficile de défaire la transformation ! J'ai bien envie d'essaye histoire de voir en quoi je me transforme …**

**NON ! L'histoire du plat ne marchera que pour moi …**

**Hein ? Pourquoi ?**

**Laisse tomber et prépare un truc a manger …**

**De quoi ? Non ! Explique moi !**

**Non !**

… **Donne moi la page alors …**

**Non plus …**

**Marimo …**

**Ok … Fait a manger et je te la passe …**

**Sa sent l'arnaque …**

**Cook … **

**Ok ... »**

Il retournèrent tout les deux au camp, pendant le chemin, Sanji expliqua a Zoro les effet de la Galia verare, et sur un commun accord il décidèrent de changer d'endroit quand Zoro aura retrouver sa forme humaine. Sanji prépara donc le dîner et le servit.

Zoro manga et retrouva sa forme humaine tout content.

**« Voila … Maintenant donne moi la page … **

… **Euu … Zoro souri. Non …**

**Pardon ?**

**Y'as pas moyen que je te passe cette page …**

**Donne la moi …**

**Pas moyen …**

**Zorooo ! **Sanji se jeta sur lui pour la lui arracher il tombèrent en arrière et il finit a califourchon sur celui-ci.** Donne moi cette foutu page …**

**N-non ! **Zoro était gêner de leurs position.

**Pourquoi ? …**

**Parce que ? …**

**Non, pas parce que … donne la moi …**

**Je peux pas te laisse lire cette page ! …**

**Pourquoi ? … Tu cache quoi ?**

**Je veux pas que tu me déteste … **Le champs de Galia recommencer à faire effet sur nos deux amis.

… Regardant Zoro dans le blanc des yeux Sanji souri.** Sa n'arrivera jamais …**

**Si tu li sa … Sa arrivera …**

**Zoro … Je sais pas pourquoi … Mais je suis certain que je ne te détesterais jamais …**

… A l'entente de son prénom Zoro rougi** …**

**C'est comme si … C'est impossible hein … Mais c'est comme si je t'aimais …**

… Zoro écarquilla les yeux et devin rouge tomate … Puis baissa le tête **… « Comme si » hein ? … Raison de plus pour que tu ne la lise pas …**

**Zoro … Je … **Sanji l'embrassa. »

Bien que surprit, Zoro répondit au baiser et passa une main dans les cheveux du cuisinier, ce dernier approfondit le baiser, passant une main sur le torse de Zoro. Puis il s'arrêta net et se redressa rouge tomate.

**« WOW ! … On partait pour faire quoi la ?! Dit Sanji choquer et rouge.**

**Je … C'est toi qui … Zoro était gêner et tout aussi rouge que son ami.**

**C'est pas MOI c'est les fleure … Dit Sanji comme pour se rassuré. »**

Mais ni l'un i l'autre ne se voilait la face, les Galia Verare ne crée pas de sentiments nouveaux. Elle révèlent des sentiments enfouit au plus profond du cœur d'une personnes.

A SUIVRE …

* * *

><p>ALOOORS ? ... Hum ... Des fautes hein ? Gomen Gomen ... Je me donne à fond et je ferais mieux la prochaine fois ! :D<p>

Vos commentaire me font vraiment plaisir alors je vous en pris ! Laissez en donc ! j'aime tout aussi bien les critiques négative que positive (Mais bon ... N'importe qui prefere les positive ... On est pas maso non plus ... Enfin je crois ... ) ! ;)

Smouk à vous et à la prochaine !

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTENDEZ ! En réponse à un commentaire je vais précisez une chose ! JE n'abandonne JAMAIS une fanfiction ... Cordialement. Vicky.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Je t'aime

Toujours à califourchon sur Zoro, Sanji rouge tomate soupira et posa son front contre le torse de celui-ci.

«** - … Je suis désolé …**

**Hein ? …**

**Je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé …**

**Je … Mais pourquoi ? Enfin c'est pas comme si je t'avais repoussé …**

… **Même … Je suis désolé … **

… **C'est rien …**

… **Es que je …**

**Tu ?**

**On peux rester comme ça encore un peu ? …**

**Oui … Bien sure … »**

Sur ces mots Zoro pris Sanji dans ses bras et celui-ci fit de même. Il restèrent de longues minutes l'un contre l'autre, dans un silence qui se faisait doux et rassurant.

« - **… Je pense ...Que ça serre à rien de bouger le campement …** Dit Zoro le regard tourner vers le ciel.

… **Oui …**

**Sanji … Je … **

**Ne dis rien …**

**Mais …**

**Non … Tu pourrais le regretter quand on quittera se champ de fleure …**

… **Je ne pense pas …**

… **Sanji leva les yeux vers lui …**

… **Je pense vraiment que si je ne te le dis pas maintenant … Je ne te le dirais jamais …** Zoro baissa les yeux vers Sanji, avec un regard plein de remord, comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire pouvait blesser Sanji.

… **Bah dit le moi alors …** Dit Sanji en se redressant légèrement, le regard encourageant.

… **Nan … D'abord j'aimerais que tu réponde à ma question …**

… **Oui … ?**

… **Tu l'aime encore ? …**

… Sanji le regarda surprit et serra les poings … **Qui ? …**

**Maïko … »**

Sanji senti des larmes monter et se redressa d'un coup.

« - **… Sanji ? …**

**Ne m'adresse plus la parole …**

… Zoro fut blessé par les propos de Sanji et baissa la tête ...

… **Je me suis confier … Je t'ais parler d'une histoire … Dont je n'avais parler à personne … Une histoire qui a marquer mon être, qui ma blesser, dont je ne voulait plus entendre parler … Et toi … Alors que je pensais que tu allais me dire que tu … Je suis stupide … Tellement stupide …**

**Sanji …**

**Arrête**** ! … S'il te plait ... »**

Sanji se leva, prit ses affaire et s'éloigna. Zoro n'osait plus rien dire ou faire il se sentais mal, il culpabilisait, il se trouvait médiocre. Comment avait-il pu lui dire sa ? Mais quel idiot …

Le lendemain, quand l'aube montra ses premier rayon, Zoro était déjà réveiller. Il n'avait pas put fermer l'œil. Sanji, lui, dormait encore à point fermer. L'épéiste le regardait de loin, le cœur lourd, regrettant de lui avoir parler d'elle … A chaque fois qu'il y repensait sa poitrine lui faisait mal … Il devait lui dire pardon … Le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser, lui avouer ses sentiments … Mais à quoi bon maintenant que l'homme qu'il aimait ne voulait plus entendre parlait de lui … A quoi bon …

Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoivent, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, silencieusement, il pleurait … Il se trouvait faible et ridicule de pleurer pour si peux … mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher …

Sans trop réfléchir il alla vers Sanji, et le prit doucement dans ses bras pour ne pas le réveiller. Le serrant contre lui en lui murmurant son amour et ses remords. Laissant ses larmes couler silencieusement.

Les doux murmure de Zoro finirent par réveiller Sanji, qui fut surprit de la situation, mais ne fit rien, écoutant Zoro, et souriant tendrement en l'entendant. Ne pouvant plus contenir son émotion, Sanji pris Zoro dans ses bras, et le serra de toute ses forces, émue au larmes.

**« - Je … C'est fou l'effet que peut avoir ces fleure sur nous hein ? **Dit Sanji en pleurant.

… Zoro toujours surprit de l'étreinte de Sanji, resta figer …

**Je … Ne voulait pas te faire de mal … Pard-**

**Non ! … C'est moi qui suis désolé … **Dit Zoro en regardant tristement Sanji. »

Sanji sourit tendrement et embrassa Zoro, qui répondit immédiatement au baiser. Le cuisinier renversa leurs position et se mit a califourchon sur Zoro, ce dernier passant un main dans les cheveux du blond. Il s'embrassèrent langoureusement avant de rompre le baiser pour reprendre leurs souffle. Sanji, les joues rouge et le regard envieux et embrassa Zoro dans le coup avant de descendre sur sa clavicule et de finir par joues avec les tétons du bretteur, le faisant ainsi gémir pour le plus grand plaisir de Sanji. Les petits attentions du cuisinier à son égard, avaient exciter Zoro, le faisant se sentir a l'étroit dans ses dessous, et Sanji l'avait remarquer, il caressa donc l'entre jambes de son amants, lui soutirant de doux gémissement, avant de venir le prendre en bouche et y faire de long va et viens, jouant avec le glan de l'épéiste avec sa langue, et lui soutirant de long râle de plaisir. Continuant ces va et viens Sanji commença lui aussi a se sentir a l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Zoro submerger par le plaisir n'eu pas le temps de prévenir Sanji et se déversa dans a bouche.

**« - S-Sanji ... Aaha … Je suis désolé … Je … »**

Essouffler, Zoro n'arrivait plus a parler. Sanji surprit avala la semence du bretteur en le regardant de manière sexy … Zoro, Ne pouvant plus se retenir inversa le position et embrassa Sanji, en lui enlevant son pantalon, mettant à découvert un membre tendu dans l'attente que l'on s'occupe de lui.

Zoro mis Sanji a plat ventre lui embrassât la nuque avant d'humidifier deux de ses doigts et de les insérer à l'intérieur du cuisinier, qui se cambra en gémissant.

«** - T-tu ?! … Aaaha …** Sanji avait un peu mal mais pouvait encore le supporter.

**Détend**** toi …**

**J'essais ! ... »**

Quand Sanji fut habituer, Zoro inséra un troisième doigts et fit des aller retour, faisant gémir Sanji de plaisir. L'entente des gémissement du cuisinier donnèrent envie de plus au bretteur qui, exciter par son amant, le pénétra sèchement, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

**« - Aaa ! Z-zoro ! … Sa fait mal … Arrête … ! Ne bouge plus … !**

**Je ne bougerais que lorsque j'aurais ton autorisation … »**

Sanji avait mal, des larmes se créèrent au coins de ses yeux. Mais après quelques instant, il finit para s'habituer et la douleur disparut.

**« - … Tu peux … Dit Sanji.**

**Je peux quoi ? …**

**Ne m'oblige pas a le dire …** Le cuisinier était gêner, il haletait, arborant un visage incroyablement sexy.

**Dit moi clairement se qu'il faut que je fasse … Ou je ne ferais rien …** Dit l'épéiste d'un ton provocateur et plein de luxure.

… **Bouge … Prend moi … Fait moi gémir … Fait moi l'amour … **Dit Sanji d'un ton gêner et suppliant. »

En l'entendant Zoro senti monter en lui des envie bestiale. Il se retira de Sanji le retourner et le repénétra de plus belle, faisant directement de violent et rapide va et viens, touchant a chaque fois la prostate de son amant et lui volant d'énorme râle de plaisir et de douleur l'excitant encore plus.

Sanji n'en pouvait plus c'était trop, il n'arrivait plus à suivre le mouvement et décida de se laisser porter par le plaisir il céda donc a celui-ci criant qu'il en voulait plus, qu'il aimait ça, en s'agrippant à Zoro de toutes ces force et en bougeant lui même ses hanches pour se donner encore plus de plaisir, c'est alors qu'il sentit la délivrance arrivé, et se déversa entre leurs deux torse, éjaculant sur son propre visage dans le plus grand orgasme qu'il n'est jamais eu, resserrant son anneau de chaire autour de la verge de Zoro et déclenché chez lui aussi l'éjaculation.

Episer Zoro s'effondra sur son amant, haletant, en se retirant de celui-ci, dans un long gémissement.

Toujours perdu dans les méandres du plaisir, Sanji regarda Zoro, puis le serra dans ses bras

**« - Hey … Marimo … Je t'aime …**

... Zoro leva la tête et le regarda surprit …

**Elle restera toujours dans mon cœur … Mais c'est toi que j'aime …**

… Zoro n'en croyait pas ses oreilles …

**Je sais que c'est bizarre ...**

**C'est pas bizarre …**

**Bah si … J'aime une algue …**

**Baka **… ! Dit Zoro en souriant.

**Et toi ? Tu aime le pauvre cuisinier que je suis ? …**

… Zoro posa doucement ses lèvres contre celle de Sanji puis souri … **Oui ... »**

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre il profitaient d'un moment qu'il ne croyait jamais possible, quand une lumière aveuglante surgit d'entre les arbres.

Une fleure blanche, brillante de mille éclat et reflétant les rayons de l'aube venait d'apparaître sous leurs yeux. Serait-ce ? …

A SUIVRE …

* * *

><p>DÉDICACE A JASMÎN ! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD<p> 


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le prix d'une vie

Entre les branches, proche de ce parterre de fleurs ou se trouvait nos deux amis. D'un éclat éblouissant et presque irréaliste, une fleur blanche, semblant être un produit de dieu, s'ouvrit en réaction au premier rayon de soleil.

Sanji se leva d'un cou, les yeux reflétant l'éclat de cette fleur magnifique, il mis son caleçon précipitamment et courut voir cette fleur. Arriver à destination il tomba a genoux des larmes coulant de ses yeux saphir. Il n'osa même pas la toucher, pouvoir la contempler était pour lui déjà irréaliste. Zoro se leva en voyant le jeune cuisinier tomber à genoux devant la fleur. Il s'habilla lui aussi et se dépêcha d'aller voir le blond il le regarda longuement bouche bée. L'éclat de la fleur se reflétant dans les yeux saphir du blond, ses larmes semblable à des diamants coulants sur ses joues roses, et se regard délivrer de toute souffrance. Le sabreur le trouva magnifique, il ne bougea pas ayant peurs de brisé cet instant si fragile.

Le blond tourna la tête vert Zoro et tendit la main vers celui-ci. Sa main tremblait et vint timidement tiré le jeune homme au cheveux vert vers lui. Sanji se décida à briser le silence lourds de sentiments.

**« - Il faut... Nous devons la cueillir... **Dit-il en regardant Zoro les yeux brillant d'émotion .

**Non... Pas « nous »... Fait le Sanji. Je sais que c'est important pour toi...** »

Zoro sourit tendrement en posant délicatement sa main sur la joue de son amant, son pouce la caressant avec tendresse. Le blond posa sa main sur la sienne et lui souris en retour puis l'embrassa avec toute la douceur et tout l'amour qu'il pouvait donner, avant de se retourner vers la fleur.

**« - … Merci Zoro... »**

Approchant sa main avec hésitation, Sanji attrapa la tige épineuse de la fleurs et coupa délicatement cette dernière. Il regarda Zoro et lui fit un grand sourire. Ému. Celui-ci le regarda tendrement. Sanji sentis comme quelque chose lui couper le souffle. Son regard se voilà d'un cou et il tomba en avant. Ne donnant plus signe de vie. La fleurs dans la main il était effondre dans le bras de Zoro. L'épéiste ne comprit pas tout de suite se qu'il venait de se passer. Il regarda le cuisinier et devint blanc.

**« - Sanji ?...** Dit Zoro avec appréhension.

…

**Mon cœur ?... »**

Sanji ne répondit toujours pas et Zoro le retourna pour vérifier son pou et son cœur, qui se révélèrent très faible, au même moment son escargot phone sonna. Il décrocha complètement perdu, inquiet, impuissant, priant les dieux pour que Sanji lui revienne.

**« - Moshi Moshi ?...**

**ZORO ?! NE TOUCHER PAS LA FLADICITE !** Hurlèrent Nami et Chopper dans l'escargot phone.

**Hein ?... Pourquoi ?** Dit Zoro très inquiet, son regard poser sur Sanji.

**La Fladicite Enjôleuse est une fleurs millénaire pouvant sauver des vie et ramener les morts, mais tout a un pris et pour la cueillir il faut donner sa vie !** Dit le petit médecin.

…**.** Zoro devint blanc comme neige et lâcha l'escargot phone, laissant Nami et Chopper parler dans le vide. »

Zoro regarda Sanji sous le choque. Ses yeux se voilèrent et des larmes lui échappèrent. Il souleva Sanji pour le prendre dans ses bras et le regarda le regard meurtrie, il tremblait légèrement recroqueviller sur le corps de son amant, dans un silence lourd et pesant.

**« - Sanji... Non... Pitié... Mon cœur... Rendez le moi !** Hurlait Zoro serrant le cuisinier contre lui, le visage vers le ciel, ses larmes coulant à flots. **Je vous en pris... »**

Désespéré et le cœur en morceau, il regarda la fleur longuement. Il se leva d'un cou et alla allonger Sanji dans le champ de Galia avant de prendre la fleurs. Il décrocha chaque pétales et récupéra le centre de la fleurs. Il le fit infuser après l'avoir écraser et versa la mixture dans un verre. Il souleva Sanji et mis sa tête sur ses genoux pour lui faire boire. Sans succès il opta pour la seconde solution et lui fit boire de bouche à bouche. Le breuvage une fois entièrement bue par Sanji il resta à le veiller de longues heures. Il ne leva pas les yeux une seul fois de son amant, guettant toute réaction de sa part. Il passa sa journée au chevet de Sanji, la nuit tomba mais il ne bougea pas. Restant là. Tenant la main du cuisiner. Les yeux dans les vagues, aucune émotions ne les habitants.

**« - Zoro ?... Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?.. »**

Quand la voix faible du blond s'adressa à lui, Zoro tourna la tête doucement vers lui le regardant sans aucune expression. Sanji se redressa et posa sa main sur la joue du bretteur.

« - Mon cœur ?.. Ça ne va pas ?..

… Ne se remettant pas de son choque Zoro posa son regard vide dans les yeux de Sanji.

Z-zoro ?... »

Perdu dans ses pensées Zoro ne fit pas attentions au réveille du cuisinier _: « Depuis combien de temps suis-je la déjà ?... Je ne sais plus... Le temps est tellement long lorsque l'on est seul... La mort de Kuina paraît insipide à coter de la sienne... Nous ne nous aimions que depuis hier... Et aujourd'hui notre amour se termine... J'ai perdu contre la mort... Encore une fois elle ma enlever ma joie... Ma voler mon bonheur... La vie humain est si fragile... A quoi bon naître si c'est pour voir les autres mourir, perdre ceux que nous aimons ? »_

Sanji très inquiet par l'état de Zoro le secoua un peu, mais n'obtenu aucune réaction de sa part.

**« - Zoro ! Répond moi ! **Sanji agita sa main devant les yeux de son amant mais encore une fois il n'obtenu aucune réaction. »

Le cuisinier le regarda tristement et passa sa main sur la joue de Zoro avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Au contacte des lèvres de Sanji, Zoro écarquilla les yeux et le regarda. Il reprit ses esprits et fut empreint et de doux sentiments chaleureux, d'un soulagement et d'une joie immense. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Sanji et répondit au baiser avec amour. Le jeune homme blond mis fin au baiser et le regarda tendrement.

« -** Ça va mieux ?.. Tu ne répondais plus...**

**Mon cœur...** Zoro le serra contre lui engouant sa tête dans le cou du blond. **Tu étais au porte de la mort.. J'ai crus te perdre...** Sanji lui rendis son étreinte avec délicatesse.

**Bah alors ?.. On est sensible ?**

**Idiot...**

**Je vais bien maintenant... Mais comment tu a fait ? **Dit Sanji en se décollant de Zoro et souris avec douceur.

**J'ai.. Utiliser la fleurs...**

**QUOI?!**

**Je sais... C'était Luffy ou toi...**

**Mais Luffy va...**

**Je sais ! Mais tu aller mourir ! Celui que cueille la fleur doit donner sa vie !**

…. Sanji le regarda silencieusement, Zoro quand a lui le regarda désoler le regard déchirer par la tristesse du choix qu'il avait du faire.

**Je suis désolé.. Si ça avait était moi qui l'avait cueillit on en serais pas la...**

**Arrête Zoro c'est faut.. Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais laisser mourir ? Idiot... Viens là..** Dit-il en tendant les bras vers son interlocuteur. »

Le vert alla dans les bras du blond et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de se dernier.

«** - Comment allons-nous faire pour Luffy ?..** Dit Zoro.

**On va trouver une solution... Ne t'inquiète pas...** Le blond embrassa la tête du vert puis s'allongea se dernière dans les bras.** Pour** **le moment dors tu en a besoin mon amour...**

**Merci...**

**C'est normale...**

**Je t'aime...**

**Moi aussi... »**

* * *

><p>A SUIVRE ….<p>

Comment vont-il venir en aide à Luffy ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre !

Votre obliger Fairy Bloody.


End file.
